


yalanlar

by justsimplemuffins



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplemuffins/pseuds/justsimplemuffins
Summary: frank gerard'ı geçirdikleri bir gecenin ardından bırakmaya karar verir
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. a/çöküş

**Author's Note:**

> mcr hakkında yazdığım ilk hikaye mi hatırlamıyorum. ayrıca neden buraya koyduğumu da bilmiyorum.

aynı kirli yatakta beraber yatıyorlardı işte. tıpkı yıllar önce başlattıları bir gelenek gibi. ikiside yorgundu bu hayattan, birbirlerinde ilacı bulmaya uğraşıyorlardı. tenlerinin içinde bu yaşamı değerli kılacak birşeyler arıyorlardı. bu zamanla sadece zevk için yapılan bir şeye dönüştü.

ikisi birbiriyle uyumluydu. frank agresif ve kısa olan, gerard ise feminen ve iri olandı. ilişkileri bir yıkım güllesi gibiydi. her kuralı ve insanı mahvedecek türdendi. birbirlerine bağlılardı, en çok yatakta. sigara paylaşır, gay şakaları yapar, sarhoş kahkahaları atar, sevişirlerdi. beraber dilleriyle şarkılar yazarlardı. ilk başta miyop kadar bulanık, bilgisayar kabloları kadar karışık olur ileride toplanırdı.

birbirlerini severlerdi. gerard daha çok seks bağımlısı gibi davransada ikisi birbirini severdi. aids'den korkmazlardı. sevgilerini sarmaşıklara benzetirdi gerard. karmaşık, ihtişamlı bir o kadar da bataklık gibi. ikisi buna başlamış ve artık bırakamayacak duruma gelmişti. korkutucuydu, hastalıklı.

frank gerard'ın aids veya alkol komasından dolayı ölmesinden çok korkardı. onun güzel ve parlak gözlerini göremeyeceğinden çok korkardı. bunun olmaması için uğraşırdı ama gerard onu asla dinlemezdi. köpekler gibi şevişip, asla içmemiş gibi içerlerdi. bunun sonunun kötü olacağından korkuyordu. çok fazla korkuyordu.

gerard yattığı yataktan doğruldu. gözlerini yorgunca kırptı. ardından savsak adımlarda kaldıkları otel odasının tuvaletine girdi. kapıyı ardına kadar açarak gülerek frank'i çağırdı. frank yanına geldikten sonra onun boynuna kollarını sardı ve onu tutkulu bir şekilde öpmeye başladı. frank karşılık verdi. başka şansı olduğunu sanmıyordu.

uzunca olan öpüşmelerinden sonra gerard minik burnunu frank'in burnuna değdirdi. buna içinizden tatlı diyebilirsiniz ama bu gerard'ın sarhoşken uydurduğu şeylerden biriydi. anlamı daima değişirdi. 

gerard öksürmeye başladıktan sonra kollarını frank'tan çekip klozetin başına eğildi. öksürüyordu. ağzından damlalarla yeşil ve kahverengi arası renkte olan kusmuğu geliyordu. birkaç uzun dakikanın ardından gerard içinde ne varsa boşaltmaya başladı. frank daha fazla bakmak istemediğine karar verip kapıyı açık bırakarak yatağa döndü. 

yatağa kendini yüzüstü bıraktı. neden bu olanları durduramıyordu? her lanet gün gerard ile içer veya çekerlerdi. bu canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. bunun devam etmesini istemiyordu. içten içe çöküyordu. gerard'ı terketmek istiyordu.

son denileni geri alalım, 

ya da gerçekten istiyor muydu?

gözlerini sıkıca yumdu. bunu düşünmeliydi. istese bile direkt terkedemezdi bu onu çok üzerdi. gerard jack daniel's almaya parası yetmediği zamanlarda bile burnunu kırmaya çalışan biriydi. bu onu parçalardı, mahvolurdu. bunun olmasını istemiyordu.

gerard'a ondan hoşlandığını söylediği geceyi hatırladı. bilinçaltı veya ne haltsa ondan nefret ediyordu. bilincini bulanıklaştırarak anıya odaklandı. 

güzel, bulutlu bir geceydi. bulutlar frank'in neon bulutlarından çok daha sevilesiydi. sevimli ve pembe. ikisi beraber çatıya çıkmıştı. ellerinde son nefeslerini bekleyen sigaraları vardı. saat gece üç gibiydi.

gerard'ın o zamanlar kısa siyah saçları vardı. iri gözleri ay ışığıyla parlıyor, kirpikleri kendini daha çok belli ediyordu. minik dudakları olduğu gibiydi. biçimli ve öpülesi. frank ona daha çok bağlandığını hissedebiliyordu.

gerard'ın sesiyle kendine geldi. ona doğru ağzında sigarasıyla bakıyordu. yüzünde anlamaz bir ifade vardı "neden bana öyle bakıyorsun frank?"

frank farkında olmadan ''çok güzel dudakların var'' dedi. aklından geçeni söylemişti. farkına birkaç saniye içinde varınca yanaklarını belli olmayan bir al bastı.

gerard dudaklarını onun dudaklarıyla birleştirmişti. mükemmel bir geceydi. öpüşmelerinden sonra üstlerine doğru düzgün birşeyler giyip şehirin boş sokaklarında dolaşıp sohbet etmişlerdi. bunları hatırlayınca frank'in yüzüne büyük bir gülümseme yerleşti.

bu anıları temiz bırakması gerektiğini hissediyordu.


	2. b/terkedişin sonrası

gerard'ın yalnız başına uyandığı tek sabah hava gri bulutlarla kaplıydı. birkaç dakika sonra yağmur yağabilirdi, yağmayabilirdi de. yağmasa daha iyi olurdu. çünkü böyle günlerde gerard'a bilinmez güçler tarafından ilham bahşediliyordu. hemde bolca. belki bu sayede şarkı yazabilirdi. yada güzel bir tablo yapabilirdi. yada frank'in kucağına kıvrılır ve biraz old tennis shoes içerdi. bu hava durumu gibi belirsiz bir durumdu.

gerard mahmurca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. korkunç bir migreni vardı ve yorgundu. içmeyi bırakmak istiyordu. bu bazen gelen bir düşünceydi ama asla gerçeğe dönüşmezdi. yanında frank'in olduğunu düşünerek sağ tarafa doğru yuvarlandı. yatağın boş olduğunu ve frank'in kıkırtılarının olmadığını farketti. belkide erken kalkmış ve kahve içmeye gitmişti. gerard bunun onun düşünceli olduğunu gösterdiğini bilirdi.

yataktan kalkıp üstüne birşeyler geçirmek üzere dolaba gitti. üstüne bordo bir kazak bacaklarına ise siyah pantolonunu geçirdi. odalarına küçük bir göz attı.

odaları klasik bir motel odasıydı. odaları genel olarak siyah ve sarı ağırlıklıydı. oldukça dağınıktı. yüklü bir miktar vermeleri gerekmiyordu. bu iyiydi. burayı çılgın ilkokul fotoğraflarını bile bulabilen hayranlarından kaçmak için seçmişlerdi. frank ile sevişirken kameraya alınmak is tend do. bu utanç verici olurdu.

sadece bir dakikalığına duraksayarak bunun gerçekleştiğini düşündü. frank ve onun başlamayan kariyerleri biterdi. her dergi & gazete bunu basardı. çocukların olması önemli değildi, burada gay konusu önemliydi. iki eşcinselin varlığı önemliydi. gerard ne kadar aşağılanıp, itilip kakılacağını hayal bile edemiyordu. bu çok üzücüydü, dünyanın gaylere bakış açısı. onların sadece insan olduklarını anlayamıyorlardı.

odalarının kapısını açtı. açtığı gibi kapının kulbu elinde kaldı. bunu umursamayıp onu geriye attı. dar ve loş aydınlatmalı kolidorun sonuna gidip dökük merdivenlerden indi. içine jack daniel's kokusunu çekti. bu kokuya bayılıyordu.

resepsiyon olmayacak kadar dağınık ama yinede resepsiyon olan yere gidip frank'i sordu. resepsiyondaki fahişeye benzeyen kadın ağzındaki sakızı patlatarak daha yeni geldiğini onu görmediğini söyledi. gerard teşekkür edip mutfağa gitti. oradakilere frank'in orada olup olmadığını sordu. cevap olarak kafasına bir kepçe yedi.

frank yoktu. onu bırakmış olabilür miydi? ondan sıkılıp intihara teşebbüs etmiş olabilir miydi? ray'e mi gitmişti yoksa? karıncaları ezme hobisinden dolayı dışarıda olabilir miydi? old tennis shoes içiyordu belki de?? aklı sorularla doluydu.

dışarı çıkıp frank'i oralarda aradı. ray'i arayıp ona onda olup olmadığını sordu. gittikleri kafelere gidip onu aradı. sık gittikleri içki dükkanlarına uğradı. mikey'i bile aradı. ona frank'i sordu. hiçbirinden olumlu sonuç alamadı. odalarına geri döndü.

kapıyı iterek içeri girdi. kendi yatağa sırtüstü bıraktı. ve o an aklına bir fikir geldi. frank'i aramayı unutmuştu. bir sonuç almayacağı belliydi ama denemekten zarar gelmez dostlarım.

yaklaşık 54 arama ve 12 mesajın hiçbirine cevap vermedi.

o an gerard terkedildiğini düşündü. ona etten bir seks oyuncağı gibi davranmamalıydı belki de. bu yüzden terkedilmiş olabilirdi. frank kendini kötü hissetmiştir belki de bilemezdi. onu üzdüğünü bilmek onu üzüyordu.

getirdikleri mini buzdolabından biraz şarap aldı. şaraptan bir yudum aldıktan sonra bitmek bilmez şekilde ağladı.


End file.
